Una Navidad inolvidable
by Yeslany
Summary: Bueno es el primer fanfic que subo espero que les guste, trata de la pareja Harry y Hermione y de un año en Hogwarts sin el sicopata loco de voldy les prometo que se van a reir aunque sea un poco y dejen Reviews porfaa! un beso!


**Una Navidad Innolvidable.**

Ya estaban en séptimo año en Hogwarts la batalla final había terminado Voldemort estaba muerto y todos sus mortifagos en Azkaban esta vez con doble seguridad y Dementores por todos lados. Todos eran felices por fin podían dedicarse a vivir tranquilamente su vida de adolescentes sin ser perseguidos por un loco asesino y todos sus seguidores, bueno todos excepto Harry quien tenia algo rondando en su cabeza que le gustaba pero a la vez no quería aceptar y era que se había enamorado de hermione quien es su mejor miga desde que la conoció en el expreso de hogwarts.

Ella… ella últimamente estaba metida en su cabeza pues era quien estuvo a su lado en las buenas, las malas, las alegrías y las tristezas junto con Ron esto le hacia sentir algo realmente fuerte hacia ella le gustaba… le gusta mucho estaba enamorado de ella.

Harry ya se lo había dicho a ron quien estaba saliendo (y quien sabe que mas) con luna y se le veía a leguas que la quería mucho y ella a el la verdad que desde que la que la conoció mejor y se enamoro de ella paso de ser el insensible que tanto decía Hermione a ser un romanticon como pocos quedan en el mundo.

-Harry amigo y cuando piensas decírselo?

-no lo se ron la verdad tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo y la pierda a ella y a su amistad- decía harry algo triste-

-Pues tienes razón pero el que no arriesga no gana y si no te atreves puede que no tengas otra oportunidad- dijo ron justo cuando llegaba hermione-

-perder la oportunidad de que?? – pregunto herms

-de nada - se apresuro en decir harry –

-Bien se ve que no me van a decir nada así que vamos a desayunar chicos-dijo herms

Harry iba algo nervioso hermione con mirarlo a los ojos sabia si le estaba mintiendo o no y eso lo ponía mas nervioso aun ron solo los miraba sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor ron se encontró con luna quienes ya no se preocupaban por dar demostraciones de afecto públicas

-hola mi vida como amaneciste??-dijo ron dándole un beso a luna-

- ahora estoy de maravilla – dijo luna cuando se separo de ron

- ustedes dos parejita como están? – harry y hermione se miraron y se sonrojaron de tal manera que ron y luna comenzaron a reírse y ellos no pudieron hacer nada mas que aparentar que no le daban importancia al comentario.

Durante las clases les informo la profesora mcgonagall:

- va a realizarse un baile de navidad como el de el torneo de los tres magos pero solo con una diferencia el profesor dumbledore hará un hechizo para elegir las parejas y así evitar todo el nerviosismo de ustedes al escogerlas hoy en la cena encontraran debajo de sus platos un sobre y en este encontraran el nombre de su pareja para el baile - en eso sonó el timbre y todos se fueron murmurando sobre quien les tocaría de pareja

-hay ojala me toque con mi lunita – decía ron entusiasmado

-crees que me toque con hermione??-dijo harry

- no lo se pero si te toca podría ser una buena oportunidad para que te le declares no?- dijo ron con picardía

-si tienes razón seria la oportunidad perfecta-dijo harry con un brillo en los ojos – si me toca con ella lo haré me declarare el DIA del baile

-esa es la actitud- dijo ron emocionado como una chica

Y así llego la hora de cenar todos habían ido temprano al gran comedor pero no con hambre sino para saber con quien iban a ir al baile

-hay dios no se si pueda controlarme!!!- decía ron que ya tenia el tono de voz de una mujer histérica

-cálmate ron seguro te toca con luna- dijo hermione

-si cálmate amigo- dijo harry sin quitar la vista de hermione quien ya estaba sonrojada pero haciendo lo posible por evitarlo

-"hermione cálmate no puedes ser tan obvia o harry descubrirá que estas perdidamente enamorada de el" – pensaba la castaña cuando la voz de dumbledore la saco de sus pensamientos

-bien como ya les a explicado la profesora mcgonagall podrán encontrar ahora bajo sus platos el sobre con el nombre de su pareja para el baile de navidad adelante- terminó dumbledore y todos comenzaron a sacar sus sobres

Todos buscaron su sobre y al parecer estaban contentos con quien les había tocado ron cuando abrió el suyo paso de la expresión de un mujer histérica a una de alivio total y alegría

-me ha tocado con luna!!!!- le dijo a harry y a hermione emocionado- voy con mi lunita voy con mi lunita!!! Empezó a cantar

-harry abre tu sobre que esperas??- pregunto ron mientras hermione con su mirada hacia la misma pregunta

-ya voy, ya voy – el ojiverde abrio el sobre solto un grito ahogado- Hermione Granger murmuro

-vaya parece que iremos juntos- dijo hermione tratando de poner en practica su autocontrol -

El ojiverde no se pudo contener y solto una de esas sonrisas que solo el sabe dar y le dijo- al parecer si – dijo todavía sonriendo- bien nos vemos el viernes en la sala comun antes de ir al gran comedor de acuerdo?- le dijo a hermione

- si claro alli nos vemos- dijo hermione sonriendo aunque un poco sorprendida por la actitud de harry ella no pensaba que le emocionara ir con ella al baile- luna esta tarde ginny y yo vamos a comprara nuestro vestido en hogsmeade te gustaria ir con nosotras?

-claro que me gustaria! Donde nos encontramos??- le pregunto luna

- en el lago a las dos de acuerdo??

-bien alli nos encontramos ahora me tengo que ir adios- se despidio de todos le dio un beso a ron quien se quedo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y se fue

En la sala comun:

-bien chicos me tengo que ir- dijo hermione – quede con luna y ginny para ir Hogsmeade – y se fue dandole dos besos a los chicos

-de acuerdo adios- dijo ron

-adios- atino a decir harry quien estaba como lejos de la tierra.

En el lago:

-oye ginny no crees que es una gran coincidencia que a harry y a hermione les toque ir juntos al baile??-le dijo luna a ginny

-si la verdad es que hacen una gran pareja y aunque no lo admiten se les nota que sienten algo y es muy fuerte- dijo ginny pero se cayo cuando llego hermione

-que es muy fuerte?? – dijo herms

-oh nada nos vamos? – dijo luna

-de acuerdo vamos –dijo herms mirandola con cara de "no te creo nada"

Cuando llegaron visitaron algunas tiendas hasta que cada una encontro su vestido

-bueno que les parece si tomamos algo?- dijo ginny

-Esta bien- dijeron herms y luna

Fueron a las tres escobas y alli se atrevio a preguntarle luna a herms

-no te emociona ir con harry al baile?-

-pues la verdad no porque es solo mi mejor amigo- mintio herms

- si claro y yo soy una mortifaga - dijo ginny con sarcasmo- vamos herms cuéntanos

-Bueno bueno esta bien si me emociona un poco-dijo herms con una risita haciendose la inocente

-Herms-la regaño luna en broma- dinos la verdad

- esta bien mucho- dijo algo roja

-Herms!!!- dijo ginny

- esta bien les digo la verdad me emociona me emociona muchisimo estoy totalmente enamorada de el- suspiro- contentas??

-si- respondieron al unisono ginny y luna riendose

- y bien? Que les causa tanta risa?- dijo herms sonriendo

- bueno pues que estamos contentas por ti – dijo ginny

-no te preocupes nos aseguraremos de que hayan muerdagos por todas partes – dijo luna

-Chicas…- dijo herms negando con la cabeza pero tambien emocionada y agradecida con sus amigas

Mientras tanto ron y harry estaban en la sala comun pero ahora harry era quien parecia ser una mujer histerica

-ron pero que se supone que voy a hacer estoy seguro de que los nervios me van a atacar y no voy a poder decir nada-decia harry preocupado

-tranquilo que vas a poder hacerlo o es acaso que no eres lo suficiente valiente? – dijo ron retandolo

- claro que no o es que se te olvida el motivo por el cual estoy en Gryffindor o quien mato a voldemort o quien se enfrento con 10 mortifagos al mismo tiempo eh??- dijo harry

- pues claro que me acuerdo – dijo ron- y por eso te lo pregunto

-lo que pasa es que esto es diferente pero bueno voy a hacerlo porque de verdad la amo con todo mi corazon- dijo harry

-Claro te entiendo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo- bueno yo me voy a dormir vienes?-

-claro ya voy- dijo harry y se fueron a dormir

Aunque harry no podia dejar de pensar en hermione

Al dia siguiente en el gran comedor

-Hola harry- saludo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-oh hola – dijo harry tambien pero perdido en sus ojos color miel y ella en los verdes de este la verdad es que harry puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volar a besarla pero no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo

-vaya tengo hambre- escucharon que se acercaba ron – huy perdón interrumpo algo??- dijo ron

Cuando harry y hermione se separaron rojos como verdaderos tomates

-eh no tranquilo vamos a desayunar?- pregunto hermione mientras el ojiverde le daba una mirada asesina al pelirrojo quien con la mirada decía "pero… pero.." y el decía "nada de peros voy a matarte!"-

-ehh si vamos- dijeron

-oye amigo ya pensaste que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?- dijo ron

-pues la verdad gracias a los muerdagos y a la música SIP- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

-oh muy bien suena bastante bien -

En la tarde hermione se estuvo preparando desde temprano y harry también y cuando eran las ocho de la noche harry y ron bajaron bastante elegantes (ya saben como es harry de bello asi que no lo voy describir y a ron menos XD)

Pero cuando bajo hermione harry se quedo helado se veía realmente hermosa venia con un vestido blanco con rosa pálido que caia suavemente hasta las rodillas

-hola – dijo hermione

-hola te ves hermosa- dijo harry sonriendo

-muchas gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vamos??

-si claro- y le extendió su brazo

Al llegar al gran comedor estaba todo decorado realmente hermoso

-wow hicieron un buen trabajo esta hermoso-dijo hermione sonriendo al ver los muerdagos por todos lados y harry también sonrió y dijo:

-si pero no tanto como tu…

-gracias- dijo hermione colorada y poniendo en practica su autocontrol por milésima vez la verdad siempre lo hacia claro siempre que estaba con harry, y es que se le hacia imposible no tener unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a basarlo cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce y además esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos que no podía dejar de mirarlos y quedarse embobada

- Hermione estas bien? – la voz de harry la saco de su mundo y ella se dio cuanta de que había estado mirándolo con cara de boba y se le caía la baba no literalmente pero por dentro si que lo hacia esa noche se había arreglado realmente bien con sus cabellos azabaches desordenados estaba realmente sexy "aarrrgghh" pensó hermione "con razón esta en gryffindor ese aire de leoncito dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo no es muy común jejeje" sonrió ampliamente y dijo- si estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que te ves bastante bien- dijo sonriendo aun cuando harry se puso colorado y con una sonrisa tímida dijo- gracias..

Pronto sonó música y todos los alumnos salieron a bailar

-seria tan amable de bailar conmigo señorita granger?- dijo harry con voz exageradamente caballerosa haciendo que hermione riera y le dijo también con voz exageradamente melosa- por supuesto caballero- riendo se dijeron a la pista.

La música sonaba era una canción de una banda latinoamericana llamada "Camila" eran canciones realmente preciosas y esa se llamaba "abrázame"

_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…_

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor…._

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compaña y quédate un tantito mas quiero sentirte mía…_

_Y abrázame_

_y abrázame_

_y abrázame_

_y abrázame_

_Me eh dado cuenta que no habría sentido tanto miedo antes que yo no decido que dios te hace mejor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_

Justo cuando estaban bailando hermione sonriendo le dijo:

- desde cuando es usted tan buen bailarín señor Potter – y soltó una risita

Harry respiro hondo y dijo

- desde que estoy loco por mi compañera de baile –hermione abrió los ojos y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo harry la interrumpió susurrándole al oído:

-sshhh si quieres respuestas escucha la letra de la canción supone que yo soy quien la esta cantando – y cuando termino de decir esto la abrazo y siguieron bailando pero el cerebro de hermione trabajaba a la velocidad de cientos de snitchs "¿seria posible que su sueño se haría realidad¿seria posible que harry…? Mejor callate hrmione y escucha la cancion" hrmione dejo de pensar y escucho con atención la letra, enseguida se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compaña y quédate un tantito mas quiero sentirte mía…_

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_humm me eh dado cuenta que no habría sentido tanto miedo antes que yo no decido que dios te hace mejor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compaña y quédate un tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_

Hermione ya no tenía ningún otro pensamiento aparte de harry, pero quería estar segura así que despego su barbilla del hombro del ojiverde y le dijo entrecortadamente:

-de… de verdad eso es lo que sientes? – dijo casi en un susurro

-si hermione siento no habértelo dicho antes, es solo… que si no me correspondías y perdería tu amistad una de las cosas que mas valoro, hasta que ya no soportaba este sentimiento que me quema por dentro cada vez que me sonríes, o te me acercas no puedo controlarlo es decir… yo… yo te amo hermione- termino harry con los nervios de punta

- pero que curioso, que irónica es la vida- dijo hermione simulando ser sarcástica pero harry se lo creyó y se separo de ella un poco diciendo tristemente

– de acuerdo hermione te entiendo no volveré a mencionarlo creo que tengo que irme- termino el ojiverde al borde de las lagrimas cuando hermione sonrió ampliamente ¿se estaría burlando de el? Pero antes que respondiese su propia pregunta hermione dijo:

- espera aun no acabo contigo-dijo riendo harry estaba totalmente descolocado ¿es que acaso disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir? – Porque me quitaste las palabras de la boca-

-quieres decir que tu… tu me correspondes? – dijo harry tartamudeando

-harry! te ves tan lindo cuando tartamudeas! – dijo hermione con voz exageradamente dulce y pestañeando coquetamente y luego se hecho a reír, cuando se calmo miro a harry con una sonrisa y dijo:

-claro que te correspondo bobito… yo también te amo- en ese momento se dieron cuenta que encima de ellos había un muerdago

-wow- dijo hermione sonriendo aun – que inoportunos son los muerdagos de hogwarts jeje- y vio que ginny luna y ron sonreían a lo lejos

Miro a harry y se quedo enganchada mirando sus ojos verdes por los que muchas chicas se morían pero eran solo de ella, harry se vio atrapado por la mirada de hermione y se quedo embobado con los ojos café que tenia delante, unos ojos que hablaban por si solos, unos que no podían esconderle nada y unos que amaba tanto como a su dueña hermione…

Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que había entre ellos y se besaron, un beso suave y tierno pero que demostraba y transmitía todo el amor que existía entre ellos y que al fin quedo al descubierto, un amor reciproco y tan bello como pocos y que no se rompería en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Ya la cancion estaba terminando…

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haga el nido_

-te amo –dijo ella cuando se separaron mas por falta de aire que por cualquier otra cosa

-y yo a ti- dijo el – pero prométeme algo…

-que cosa?-pregunto ella sonriendo

- que harás lo que dice la canción – dijo harry - que me darás una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haga viejito

- eso será un placer señor Potter- dijo ella soltando una risita

-es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita granger- dijo siguiéndole la broma y dándole un corto beso- y ahora _**abrázame**_por que te amo

-Yo también- dijo ella mientras las últimas letras de la canción sonaban:

_Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haga el nido_

_Y abrázame…_

_Y abrázame _

_Y abrázame ehehe_

_Y abrázame _

_Y abrázame… dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Y abrázame… dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Y abrázame… dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Solo dame una razón solo dame una razón…._

_Tienes que saber que lo ultimo que pido que esté desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…_

Y con otro beso celebraron el cambio que dieron sus vidas esas noches, porque ahora estarían juntos para siempre…

FIN


End file.
